Joe Rimbeck, former Chairman
A life for the people Joseph Franklin Rimbeck, he went from being a soft spoken child in the Clan of Visla ,where his family used to hide their own last name out of fear, to the leader as well as creator of the Republic Council. His is a tale of endurace and struggle. His retirement from the council soon saw him taking up the mantle of leading his Clan. Hidden beginnings. As the Galactic Empire was falling apart, chaos reigned, the die hard imperials began to turn on each other and lord Vader hunted down killing hundreds. The Rimbeck Family which had loyally Served the Empire for hundreds of years found themselves outcasts. Some of the people blamed them for the fall of the Empire, others blamed them for the mass slavery and corruption. Forgotten was the many members of the family who protested slavery. Forgotten was the face that the still revered Commandant Rimbeck died standing against it. All that was left was hate, hate for a well know published and shown off name. As the spoils of wars past had projected the family has the Heros of the Empire, the unfailing guiding hands that have aided the Emperor. Thus even the common people knew most of the family by their name and face. Of the many members, almost all were murdered or died, either fighting the invading forces. Or butchered by their own people. Of the few who survived, only two brothers were able to escape onto the colony ships. Their mother was forced to sacrifice her self to the angry mob that chased them. During their escape the two newly made orphans were separated. This lone child was taken pitty uppon by a family of fleeing mandalorian as he knew their Clan's name and their loyalty. They took the child in totaly unaware of the zip drive that carried a family's legacy and the first ever sentimental AI. That Child was Joseph Great Great Great Grandfather. Quiet Strenght Aboard the cold ship, Joseph learned like his father before him, that space is limited and that not all the most powerful voices are the loudest. He did extremely well in his schooling before advancing on, mastering Piloting and navigation. Earning the respect of his peers as he joined the migrant fleets humble defense force. He soon had risen to the Rank of General. He's records include putting down a counter-rebel movement, as well as successfully repelling several Pirate assaults on the fleet. Not that he himself was above piracy, infact he even let a few raids to steal supplies for the Migrant fleet. Though sole under extremely strick orders of not killing anyone unless it was needed to be done. Such a approch won him respect and approval of another shooting star, her name was Mon Mothma. It would be long until the settlement of Hoth happened leaving her in need of help and deciding to turn to a quiet and wise figure she knew she could trust. The First Chairman. It wasn't very long before the settle ment of hoth called for more leaders and the knock came to Joseph. But it surprised him never the less. As the first Rimbeck to reveal his name ever, he was told many times he should feel grateful he's not in jail. He was forced to take DNA tests and faced death threats for the longest time. But never had he expected people to forget his heritage. Yet when the newly made Chancellor was in need she turned to him. Like any newly given duty, Joseph Accepted this task and attacked it head on with all haste and the experience his tough life could muster. Plus a major edge, his secret weapon that had been kept threw many generations. The AI known as 225, whom severed the family loyally inspire his different believes, as 225 put it "We are family and family needs trump personal opinions, thoughts or beliefs" This though apparently imbued Joseph too as he believe that his family and loyalties came before himself. As the first Chairman of the Republic Council. He formed it from the establishment of the Rebel Government's settlement on Hoth, at the request from Chancellor Mon Mothma directly. He established the many rules and regulations that he believed would insure the Council's effectiveness. The way he set it out was that the only truly elected position of the Council was in fact the Council Chairman's potion. It was his decreed that all other seats be by appointment and approval, that they could be fired by the Chairman themselves. Chairman Rimbeck served as the head of the Council over a period of several Chancellor's, guiding its actions and forming some of the first alliances that the New Republic had made. The Great grand son of one of the powerful Emperial figures of his time, Chairman Rimbeck worked hard to sponge out that history and show that he was for the Republic threw out his career he was accused many times of being an Imperial disguised by poltical foes. But he mastered the Council and directed server successful moves. First Encouters {need more coffee more coming soon} Category:Other Topics